


5 times they kiss because of kit

by category6



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5 Things, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Hockey, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/category6/pseuds/category6
Summary: 5 times Kent and Jeff kiss because of ball of literal sunshine and fur, Kit Purson. And maybe one extra kiss just because.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson & Kent Parson's Cat, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	1. Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!!! This is my first fic, if that's not obvious! Kudos and comments would be amazing. Please enjoy!! 
> 
> :))))))) 
> 
> -category6, they/them

What does one get a cat-loving hockey captain, who can buy himself anything he wants at any time with his millionaire salary, for Christmas? Jeff Troy considered this problem since about early October, much earlier than he even began to think about what he would get his own sisters or parents, despite only having known Kent Parson for a few months.  


It hadn’t taken long for the pair of them to quickly become best friends, bonding over a mutual love of animals, sneaking out for midnight ice cream, and, of course, hockey. The two clicked on ice as Parse and Swoops, dynamic hockey duo, and clicked off ice, forming a close friendship that neither of them quite had before, with Jeff fresh out of college with fairly fleeting collegiate friends, and Kent raw from a loneliness he can’t seem to shake.  


Jeff wasn’t quite familiar with the details of Kent’s personal emotional roller coaster that had been his Las Vegas experience, but he did know enough to know Kent deserved better. And while maybe Jeff can’t fix the toxic masculinity of hockey culture, can’t reunite Kent with a family that didn’t want him, and can’t take away the public pressure of being Kent Parson, award-winning hockey captain and People’s Sexiest Man Alive of 2017 (which Jeff can agree on), he can get Kent an excellent Christmas present. 

_______

Kent Parson was cleaning his kitchen (and NOT feeling sorry for himself about Jeff leaving soon for the holiday), bopping along to Britney, when his doorbell rang. 

“ _Oh the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride! You’re toxic, I’m slipping under!_ ” Kent sang as he confirmed it was indeed Jeff at his door, and letting him in. 

“Ha! I thought you’d be jamming out to Christmas music, it is Christmas Eve,” Jeff placed a gift bag on a newly-cleaned kitchen counter as Kent sauntered to the music to put one more glass away. 

“I was,” Kent hip-checked Jeff, trying to sneak a peek at his gift, “But then I thought I’d switch to the classics.” 

“I’d hardly call Britney Spears ‘classics’, Parse, but, oh!” Jeff exclaimed, interrupted by a white, fluffy fur ball head-butting his arm in attempts for pets, which Jeff graciously gave. Kit Purson purred with delight and flopped on the countertop. 

“She’s gonna miss you when you’re gone, I think she likes your pets better than mine sometimes!” 

“No worries little ball of fluff,” Jeff said, speaking to the purring Kit, “I will only be gone for three days, and I’ll be back to give you head scratches before you know it. You’d better watch over your dad though, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble while I’m gone,” Kit purred louder, chasing Jeff’s hand for more head scritches.

“She definitely understands you, Swoops,” Kent boops his head against Jeff's other arm, similar to Kit, “Hey, hey, present, present, is this for me?” 

“Yes! Oh, yeah, ok, so Merry Christmas, Parse,” Jeff says, abandoning Kit for a second and handing the bag to Kent, “I hope you like it.” 

Kent excitedly pulls out the paper, revealing his Christmas present: matching Christmas sweaters for him and Kit, catnip in the shape of mice, and a fancy waterfall water dish for cats. 

Jeff watches nervously as Kent stares at his gifts for a few seconds, then has to break the silence, “So…. haha… uh do you like it? ‘Cause if you don’t, that’s fine, that’s ok, I can return them, uh, and get you something else!” 

Kent looks back up at Jeff with not-quite teary eyes, places the presents back up on the counter, leans towards Jeff, and kisses him, just once, briefly, on the lips. Both of them lean back slightly in surprise and Kent is the first one to break the stunned silence, “Um. I like… I love the present. Thank you. No one ever thinks of Kit, thank you.” 

“Yeah, no, yeah, no problem,” Jeff almost-whispers, placing a thumb briefly on his lips. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Swoops,” Kent almost-whispers back, nervous and looking everywhere but Jeff. 

“Hey, c’mere, huh?” Jeff opens his arms slightly, and Kent, relieved, slides in for the hug. As they hug, Kent just starts to think about resting his head on Jeff’s shoulder when a loud knock from the front door sends both of them towards the ceiling, and Kit from out of her new bag on the counter to the safety of the living room. 

“SWOOPS, MY MAN, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Scraps yells through the door, “SWOops…. oh, hi.” 

“Hey, man,” Kent says having opened the loud door somewhat flustered. 

“Hey. Swoops! You said TWO minutes, can’t have you missing your flight can we?” 

Jeff shrugged exaggeratedly, “Sure, sure, Scraps. Let’s head out.” he said as he and Scraps made their way out of the front door, “Merry Christmas, Kit!” he said a little louder into the apartment. Jeff paused for another second, looking back at Parse, who was looking at him. 

“Oi! Let’s gooooo,” Scraps said, pulling at Jeff’s shirt. 

“Ok, ok!” Jeff laughed as he was pulled away from Kent, “Bye, Merry Christmas!”

“Bye, Jeff,” Kent laughed as he watched their antics and heard Scraps: “You are such a dork!” as he shook Jeff by the shoulders as they walked. 

______

Christmas Morning 

Incoming Text Message from: Parse :D  
hey swoopsie, check my insta !! :’) 

Outgoing Text Message to: Parse :D  
v cute, you and kit are twins in those matching sweaters!! See ya tomorrow <3 ? 

Incoming Text Message from: Parse :D  
thx, see ya <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent gives Jeff a 4 ft print out of the matching-sweater picture for his Christmas present. Jeff loves it and un-ironically hangs it up in his living room to Kent's horror.
> 
> i just want you to know that I was listening to Sam Smith while writing this. Not important to the plot at all, just wanted you to know :)


	2. Midnight Vet Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets sick, Kent gets worried, Jeff gives kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! <3

A very rude light coming from his bed stand wakes a sleepy Jeff up from deep sleep. He slowly gets up, realizing his phone is ringing, and quickly gets up after realizing it’s Kent calling him. 

“Kent! Uh, Parse! What’s wrong? It’s the middle of the night.” 

“Oh,” Kent sniffles, “Jeff. It’s… oh, I didn’t realize you’d pick up.” Kent sounded like he was trying not to cry. 

“Parse,” Jeff says slowly, trying to be patient, “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s, it’s Kit. She’s, I mean, well. We’re at the vet’s now. I think they’re gonna send us home soon, I just ….” Kent lets out a trembling sigh. 

“Ok, ok. What’s happened? Is she ok? Tell me what I can do.” 

“She… she’s ok. They think she ate something she wasn’t supposed to, she was throwing up and, like, mrowling, all night. It was awful, I thought, you know, I thought she was... dying. Vet says, they think, she’ll be alright. They gave her some meds, she’s all loopy now, and I need to monitor her for a while. Oh, Jeff.” Kent sighed again, sounding defeated.  
“Ok, alright. Listen, Parse, Kent.” Jeff got up, looking for shoes and keys, “I’ll meet you there, ok? I’ll come pick you both up.” 

“I’ll…. I’ll just meet you at my place? If you want, I know it’s late. I mean, I think we’re leaving soon, I didn’t really mean to call you, I just… wanted to talk.” 

“You know you can call me anytime, I'll meet you at your place, I’ll be there soon, ok? I’ll see you soon.” 

“Ok….” 

“Ok.”

____________

Jeff knocked lightly on Kent’s door thirty minutes later with a new heating pad for Kit and a tub of ice cream for the humans. After being let inside, Jeff placed his purchases on the ground, and pulled Kent into a tight hug. Jeff held him close, pulling Kent’s head gently into his chest and letting Kent exhale one sob into his shirt. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Jeff said softly, while gently running a hand from Kent’s back to neck. Kent pulled away slightly to rub at his eyes while Jeff looked Kent over as if assessing for signs of damage, “Hey, where’s the pretty girl?” 

“Over here,” Kent sighs, still running a hand on his face, “I tried to coax her out of the carrier, but she’s too sleepy now.” 

Jeff picks up the heating pad with one hand, and keeps the other on Kent’s shoulder as Kent leads them to the sleeping Kit, “Let’s see what we can do.” 

They sit on the floor in front of the carrier, Jeff pulls over a nearby cat bed, placing the heating pad on top. Kent lets out another sigh, reaching into the carrier, petting his little furball on the head. “She had me so worried…. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“I know, buddy, we’ll do what we can for her now and keep watching her as she feels better. It sounds like the vet wasn’t too worried?” Jeff reaches into the carrier to gently rub one of her front paws. 

“No, they said it probably wasn’t anything too serious and she’ll be ok… it’s just… she’s my angel, you know?” 

“I know, she’s the best. She’ll be ok, Kent. Let’s see if we can get her comfy on her bed.” 

“Ok…” Kent lets out breathily as he reaches to scoop Kit out and onto the warm bed waiting for her. Jeff and Kent watch her chest rise and fall with her breathing as she snuggles into her bed. Jeff turns towards his friend, placing a hand once again on Kent’s shoulder, using his thumb to stroke Kent’s neck.  
“Hey she’ll be ok,” Jeff looks into Kent’s eyes as they tear up watching Kit, “She has everything she needs to feel better.” Jeff continues to stroke Kent’s neck, scritching the hair behind his ear similar to how he pets Kit. 

“It’s just, she’s so vulnerable, you know, I’m responsible for her, if anything happens to her… I just can’t let anything happen to her. She’s my everything… I can’t…” Kent breathing becomes heavier, shakier, “I should have been more careful…” 

“This isn’t your fault, Parse, I know how much you love her, she knows how much you love her. She’s ok, she’ll be ok.” Jeff’s hand moves from Kent’s neck and hair, to his shoulders and back. 

Kent continued speaking faster, his voice hitching more and more, “What if, I mean, what if… it could have been worse than this. What if it was worse than this, what if… what if she had gotten really hurt, what if…” 

Jeff quickly but gently moves both of his hands to cup Kent’s face, holding Kent’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Kent… it’s ok,” Jeff whispers, leaning his face towards Kent, pausing to make sure Kent is looking at him. “It’s ok”, he whispers again, and kisses Kent. This kiss was somehow more solid than their first kiss, and yet softer at the same time. Kent lets Jeff kiss him, lifts a hand to Jeff’s jaw, and kisses Jeff back. Jeff pulls away slightly to see Kent freshly kissed with his eyes closed, and leans in to kiss him again. Jeff could taste the fear and guilt Kent was feeling, as well as a few salty tears that had escaped. To Kent, Jeff tasted of soft comfort and an aftertaste of peppermint. Kent breathed slowly in between kisses, feeling calmer as Jeff held and kissed him. After returning one final kiss to Jeff’s lips, Kent nodded slightly and brought his head to rest on Jeff’s shoulders. Jeff kissed him one more time, just behind Kent’s ear, and wrapped his arms around his friend. 

_____________

INSTAGRAM 

kentparson90  
Las Vegas, Nevada

[Photo of white fluffy cat stretching out in sunshine by a window] 

Liked by: jeff_troy and 12,899 others  
kentparson90 Love of my life, Kit Purson, and I have had a rough week this week with a middle-of-the-night emergency vet visit, some very drowsy meds (for Kit), and follow-up x-ray (negative, thank the cat gods!). She is now recovering well and ready to be even more spoiled by her dad :)  
view all 656 comments  
_____tylerAKAscraps glad to see her up and about!  
__________kentparson90 oh good then you won’t mind me sending you all 100 photos I took of her today!  
______________tylerAKAscraps D: 

_____jeff_troy <3  
__________kentparson90 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, forgotten ice cream melts on the floor. 
> 
> Kent needs kisses, I need kudos :))) jk, jk.... unless??


	3. St. Louis Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent reflects on previous kisses, Jeff gets into a fight, kissing chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok!!! I definitely thought this was going to be like, MAYBE 1000 words TOTAL. Jokes on me. 
> 
> Also-- some warning for this chapter for swearing and mean-ness.

Kent Parson has kissed exactly two people, one Jack Zimmermann and one stranger in a gay club late at night just before Kent’s twenty-first birthday. And, Jeff Troy. Oh, Jeff Troy. Kent leans back in his seat, as much as one can in an airplane, and listens to the flight attendant announce their imminent landing, Jeff snoring lightly beside him. Kent had been fighting hard to either think too much about his friend and airplane seat buddy, or not think about him at all, the entire flight, which mostly ended up with him filling all of his thoughts with Jeff anyway. What does it mean that Jeff kissed him? What does it mean that Jeff let Kent kiss him back? Does it count as a “kiss-kiss” if it was just out of comfort? Kent’s cheeks burned as he remembered the first time he kissed Jeff, nearly out of reflex, after being surprised with such a thoughtful Christmas gift. Kit had absolutely loved her portion of the gift, tearing into the mice-shaped catnip immediately. Even now, she will only drink out of her gifted waterfall water dish and nothing else. Instagram had loved their matching Christmas sweaters, so much that it was still his most-liked post. It’s been a couple months since that last kiss, and neither Kent nor Jeff have been brave enough to openly discuss what it meant. 

Kent turns to watch Jeff in fond but light disgust as he drools on his airplane pillow, and gently shakes him awake after the touchdown. 

“Dude, I don’t know how you can sleep through all of that, even sleep enough to drool all over yourself.”

“Fuchhh offfv,” Jeff grumbled eloquently. 

“Gladly, welcome to St. Louis, sleeping beauty!” Kent helped gather both of their things and shuffled Jeff off of the plane. 

________

Everything about St. Louis was… medium. The weather was… fine. The food was… decent. The St. Louis Blues were… well, every NHL team had their pros and cons. The biggest con of playing the Blues was Gage Davis, a 6’ 5” easily 300 something pound d-man who Kent had the misfortune of having been acquainted with in juniors. Davis had somewhat of a grudge against small blond centers who played better than him, and he wasn’t afraid of letting his anger issues show up in the rink. 

Kent heaved a sigh as he sat down in the dressing room. Scraps noticed, raising an eyebrow at his captain, “Cap, you know we got your back, right?” 

“Yeah, well. I got yours, just promise me no matter what, we can get a printed picture of Davis and throw darts at him.” Kent laughs and tilts his head back against the locker as a towel is thrown in his face. 

Jeff, the towel culprit, laughs along, “Hey, cap, I’ll throw darts at that ugly mug of his in real life if you want!” Jeff fakes injury as the towel is thrown back at him. 

“For real, guys, Davis can throw all the nastiest words his tiny imagination can come up with at us, we’re still gonna kick his ass today.” A few players around Kent agreeing with some “hell yeah”s. 

“We’ll get ‘em, Parse,” Jeff lightly fist-bumps Kent’s shoulder, “We’re with ya.” 

____________

St. Louis was not going down easy, but neither were the Aces. It was tied three-to-three near the end of the game, when it happened. Kent was fighting hard to get past the Blues defense, Davis sliding around his side to fight back just as hard. 

“Jesus, Parson, you’re always such a fucking pussy,” Davis snarled, ramming more into Kent’s side. Davis, grunting again, looked Kent right in the eyes, “Though I bet the only PUSSY you get is that ugy-ass cat of yours, huh, Parson?” Kent was previously able to block out anything Davis was saying, focusing only on the puck, but as soon as those words came out of Davis’ mouth, Kent saw RED. Before he could do anything but seethe, Jeff rammed between the two of them, threw down his gloves and stick, and socked Davis square across the jaw. The hit was enough to knock Davis to the ground, Jeff following him quickly to continue pummeling his face. Kent couldn’t tell what else was happening in the scuffle, if Davis was getting any hits in or not. For better or for worse, the refs jumped in quickly, the two were separated and it was over as fast as it had begun. Kent tried to get over to Jeff to check him out for damage, but could only do as good as meet his eyes from the other side of the refs and med team who’d come over for their assessment. Jeff just nodded once at him, and all Kent could do was blink back at him. 

The rest of the game went by in a blur, Jeff spending the remainder of the game in the penalty box, and Kent trying to calm his breathing down enough to focus on the game. In the end, Scraps turned the game around with a few fast moves and faster fake-outs, winning them the game point. 

Kent showered and changed quickly, keeping an eye out for his friend, not yet knowing if he was injured from the fight. Jeff wasn’t in the locker room yet, so after fist-bumping a few of the rookies and promising Scraps beer for life for that winning goal, Kent meandered the hallways in search of his buddy. Kent mostly ran into closed doors, that if Jeff were behind, he’d be busy either getting assessed by the med team or chewed out by the coaching staff, so he found a comfy bench to camp out on for a few minutes while he scrolled through instagram. Kent surprised himself by having to wipe away a few angry tears as he stared at his most recent Kit post, dated this morning just as he was leaving for the airport, and she was adorably trying to get inside of his suitcase. Who cares what stupid Davis says about him, about his cat. It shouldn’t matter. Still, Kent had to wipe a few more hot tears that tore down his face. _Stupid Davis_ , Kent thought as he put down his phone and stared up at the ceiling, _Stupid Jeff… god, what was he thinking. He could have gotten hurt, and all for what? Because Davis is spewing his usual crap._ Still, it was nice to think that Jeff stood up for Kit, for him. That he cares that much. Kent spiraled far into a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, that it was several long minutes before he thought to either continue his search or return to the locker room. He got up, stretching out, and meandered through the hallway again, and realized it’d been long enough that Jeff should have returned by now. 

Kent walked into a deserted locker room, and sees one lonely figure sitting next to his bag. “Swoops.” Jeff looked up from the ground, folding his fingers together nervously, “Hey.” Kent sat next to him and tugged Jeff’s face toward him even though Jeff seemed reluctant to look Kent in the eyes. “Hey, you aren’t hurt are you? Let me look at you.”

“Trainers checked me out,” Jeff let out a sigh and continued playing with his own fingers, looking toward them instead of at Kent, “they said I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, sure. Jeff, Jesus. What were you thinking?” Kent continued to look him over, using a softer voice when he noticed Jeff sounded worried. 

“Oh, geez, I don’t know, that, he shouldn’t get away with saying shit like that.” Jeff winced slightly when Kent touched his upper cheek. 

“Sure, but, Jeff, you’re more important to me than the idea of getting Davis to pay for his words. It’s not worth you getting hurt.” At that, Jeff finally looked up at Kent, lifting a hand up to briefly squeeze Kent’s hand that was placed on his cheek. “Alright, well, does this hurt here?” Kent’s hand stayed on Jeff’s cheek. 

“Just a little. Not too bad.” Now Jeff was whispering. 

“How about here?” Kent used both hands to feel across Jeff’s eyebrows, Jeff shook his head no. “And here?” Jeff shook his head again as Kent brought fingers across Jeff’s forehead. “And what about here?” Kent swept his fingers gently down Jeff’s jaw, resting his thumbs lightly on his lips. 

“No, fine.” Jeff breathed across Kent’s fingers. 

“So, just here then?” Kent again brought one hand up to Jeff’s upper cheek to run light fingers across as Jeff’s eyes fluttered open and closed. 

“Yeah, just there, just… a little.” Jeff said, almost-sighing, and leaning in to touch. 

“Ok then.” Kent breathed out, moved his hand down slightly to Jeff’s jaw, and leaned forward to kiss Jeff’s upper cheek lightly. Jeff opened his eyes again at that, his hands automatically coming up to the spot where Kent’s neck and shoulders meet. “Better?” 

Jeff laughed breathily, almost unbelieving at that, “Better?? Sure yeah all better.” Jeff continued to look back at Kent, very aware of his hands on Kent, wanting to hold him closer. “Er… actually. No, not better, not all the way. Maybe… try it again?” 

“Ok,” Kent sounded as though all the air got knocked out of him, “sure, again.” Kent kissed Jeff again, this time on the cheek, his other cheek, and once more just beside his mouth. “How’s… ahem… how’s that?” 

“Yeah… uh… uh huh.” Jeff was running out of breath to form words just as fast as Kent. “Maybe… again?” Kent huffed a small breath of amusement and nervousness as his eyes fought to stay away from looking at Jeff’s inviting mouth. “Kent, kiss me?” Kent nodded slightly, and shakily moved forward again, not quite kissing Jeff. Jeff closed the gap, kissing Kent on the lips. This was familiar, both friends finding the taste of the kiss easy to recognize, and easy to continue. Both deepened the kiss, hungrily pulling at the other’s lips, then tongue. Both gasped and tugged, breathlessly soaking in the other with one kiss after the other that lengthened and yearned. Kent could feel the heat of Jeff’s hands at his neck and shoulders. Jeff took in the warmth of Kent’s hands at his jaw, then hair. Pulling, pushing, tugging, gasping, until they forgot where they were, until all they knew was each other, until….

Until. “GUys!!! HEYYyyy GUYS! Guy-- OH!” Kent and Jeff felt the chasm between them as they jumped apart with the sound of the voice. Kent recovered faster, looking up at their intruder. Scraps was standing there, mouth to the floor and frozen like he’d been struck by lightning. _So much for hoping he didn’t see anything._ “Um. Well, as awkward as this is, uhh, we’re all waiting for you on the bus? So? I’ve come to get you?” 

Kent looked sheepishly to Jeff, who looked back at him shocked and flustered. Kent snickered under his breath, and the pair burst into laughter with Scraps “ha ha… ha?”ing in front of them. 

“Alright, well we’ve probably scarred Scraps enough for one day,” Jeff said, grabbing Kent’s bag as well as his own. “To the bus it is!” Scraps and Kent following a now rather confident Jeff out of the locker room toward the team bus. 

“Hey… I think you BOTH owe me beers for life for this one.” 

“Mmhmm, sure, Scraps. Sure.” Kent replying, unable to hide a beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise party for Scraps.
> 
> also, literally the only things I know about hockey are from check, please, so please don't judge me if I get hockey shit wrong! 
> 
> also also, anyone get the pun?? Ehhh?? _Playing_ the blues???? Nah? ok.


	4. Roadies and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is 2 weeks into a brutal roadie. Kent talks to his cat, Jeff talks to his sister, but do they talk to each other???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments/kudos!!! <3 <3 <3 sending you all love and peace

Jeff sighed as strong arms pinned his body down, as gentle hands roamed his body and caressed his face. He gasped as smooth lips glided over his own, opening to let tongue taste tongue and breaths intertwine. Lips found his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, covering him with affection. 

Jeff awoke warm and disoriented in his hotel bed. Hearing the sound of Kent lightly snoring in the bed across the room, he sat up and ran a hand over his face, landing in his hair to clutch the soft strands. He felt his face heat up as he thought of his dream, _I shouldn’t be dreaming like that, he’s my teammate, he’s my captain… he’s my best friend!_ Jeff thought back to the last time they kissed and felt his face heat up even more. They had barely talked about it since then, mostly just confirming with Scraps that he wasn’t going to go around sharing what he’d seen, to which he had replied, “If you promise to help bleach my eyes, then yeah I’m taking this to my grave!” But Jeff couldn’t afford to think about any of this today, the team was two weeks into a brutal roadie that’s sent everyone into an existential crisis. He had to focus on the game, on hockey. Kent can’t be taking up all the space in his sleeping AND waking mind. He _has_ to focus. 

_________

Jeff Troy has kissed more people than he can count. So he had some fun in college, sue him. And he _wouldn’t_ be thinking about how many people he’s kissed, he _wouldn’t_ be thinking about how it felt to have Kent Parson’s lips on his, but _Scraps_ won’t stop looking at him like he had very specific questions to ask. 

Jeff turned to Scraps in his bus seat, “What, buddy? I know you’re dying to talk about something.” 

Scraps held his hands up from his lap in defense and looked around to see if anyone else is listening in, “It’s just… you and… you know… have talked, right? Like actually talked?” 

“Uhh, well, sure. We’ve… talked.” 

“Like, talked-talked? About…” his voice dropped down to a whisper, “the kiss? The kissing?” Jeff had told Scraps about the two-and-a-half maybe-kisses he and Kent have shared, and the fact he wasn’t quite sure where they stand. “You’re teammates, you’re best friends, you can’t just… not talk.” 

Jeff averted his eyes and played with a loose thread on his jeans, “Well that’s just it, isn’t it? He’s my best friend, I can’t just…” Jeff let out a slow breath through his nose, “I can’t just… you know.” 

“Fall in love with him?” 

“No, no! I’m not-!” Jeff cut himself off as he realized several heads turned to his raised voice, including Kent from the front seat, who was strategizing with Coach Al. 

Scraps just shook his head and patted Jeff on the shoulder, “Alright, Swoops buddy, whatever you say.” 

___________

Jeff was able to focus enough for two assists and one goal during the game, which earned him a dog-pile celly from his team and a tackle to the ground in the locker room from Kent. _It’s all worth it, just for this alone,_ Jeff thought as Scraps help haul him to his feet to the sounds of his teammates still whooping. _This is why I’m here._

____________

The team made plans to celebrate the win at a local bar and grill, first stopping at the hotel to freshen up. Jeff would have used this time to call his mom, but he just called her last night and tonight is his parent’s weekly game night so he wouldn’t want to interrupt. Scraps went to his hotel room to call his girlfriend as Kent and Jeff stopped in their room to put their bags down. Jeff nodded to Kent, gesturing that he’ll step out of the room as Kent settled into his bed to Facetime his cat-sitter and Kit. The sound of Facetime connecting rang out as Jeff closed the door and settled against it to text his sister. 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
6:23 PM: JEFEREEDFRRYYYYYY FORRR THE ASSIISSSSST!!  
6:57 PM: GOOOOAAAAALLLLLL!!!!  
7:30 PM: Dude WTF???? When did you like, become good. God damn. 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:31 PM I’ve always been good ;)))) But that was good, right?? Like, on fleek. 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:33 PM: Don’t say on fleek. Actually, don’t say any slang, you are too old to know any of it, boomer. 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:33 PM: I’m not a boomer???? I’m barely 23 god dammm

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:34 PM: Sure. But dude??? I haven’t talked to you in forever??? Tell me about something other than that sweet assist. Y'all been away a while, right? how ya holding up. 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:34 PM: I’m alright I guess, we still have 4 more days til I can taste the sweet dry air of las vegas. Jk jk. 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:35 PM: Right….. you know you can talk to me about anything, right?? 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:35 PM: wym 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:35 PM: what did I say about slang, nerd. I’m serious, dude, you know what I mean. 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:36 PM: No no clue. It’s all good here, seriously. 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:36 PM: whatever loser. Alright well speaking of Kent, how’s he holding up without his cat? They both go through withdrawal symptoms already? 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:37 PM: When were we talking about Parse?? Anyway, he’s Facetiming Tara and Kit right now, he’s been doing alright. He does have a hard time with these long roadies away… 

Jeff had been worried about Kent and Kit being separated for so long. Facetiming with her should help. He texted his sister for a few more minutes, with her trying to ask more about Kent and him trying to figure out how to change the subject. He leaned his head back on the door, not meaning to listen in to the hotel room, but heard what may have been light sniffling or crying from inside. 

Outgoing Text Message to: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:46 PM: hey goober, I G2G, I’ll TTYL. *blows kiss* 

Incoming Text Message from: Eleanor (◕‿◕✿)  
8:46 PM: ew never talk to me again 

Jeff snorted and pocketed his phone, standing up to unlock the door. He knocked lightly as he opened it, “Parse?” he asked into the room softly, “Buddy?” as he closed the door behind him. Jeff found Kent curled up on his bed, still holding his phone that had an ended Facetime screen up. “Buddy, hey.” Jeff walked over to the bed to sit down next to Kent, “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, hey.” Kent put down his phone and wiped his cheeks, “Yeah, yeah. Kit’s fine, Tara’s fine. All good.” 

“You miss your baby, huh?” Jeff asked softly as he reached over to run his fingers through Kent’s hair. Kent cried a little harder at that, visibly trying not to spill over into sobs. “It’s ok, you’re allowed to miss her. We’ll see her soon, just a few more days.” 

“Yeah, it’s just… been so long.” Kent closed his eyes as tears continued to fall out and leaned into the warm hand in his hair. 

“Tara’s taking good care of her, you’ll have a full day off to spend with Kit when we get back. We can have a Kit photo shoot if you want.” Kent snorted into a near sob. Jeff continued to stroke Kent’s hair, letting his nails dig into his scalp. He leaned down to kiss Kent on the temple, once, twice, three times, before sitting back up and using his other hand to squeeze Kent’s. They stayed like this for a few minutes as Kent’s breathing slowed and crying stopped. 

Kent sat up, still holding Jeff’s hand. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “We should go to meet the team, I’m sure they’re waiting for us to go eat.” 

“Alright,” Jeff smoothed Kent’s hair down one more time, “Let’s go.” 

Scraps was the first to spot the pair walking into the hotel lobby, “Alright, gang’s all here! Let’s eat!” he exclaimed as he threw arms around both their shoulders. He let his right arm drop as Kent walked around to talk to the Lyft driver, freeing up both arms to hold onto Jeff and shake him a little. “Buddy… you look, uhh… you and Parse get into anything in the hotel room I need more bleach for? Hmmm?” 

Jeff laughed in shock, “No, no!” and tried to free himself from Scrap’s hold. 

“Sure, buddy. Sure. Then, have y’all, you know, talked yet?” 

“Uhhh no, not yet. But we’ll get there.” Jeff made eye contact with Kent as he slid into the Lyft. Kent reached across two seats and three people to ruffle up Jeff’s hair so it was sticking up in all directions. “Ah, thanks, Parse.” He grinned at his friend exaggeratedly. _Yeah_ , he thought, _we’ll get there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just little kisses today!
> 
> (◕‿◕✿) Eleanor changed her own contact info in Jeff's phone and Jeff doesn't know how to change it back


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit betrays Kent, Jeff does not.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jeff called out jokingly into Kent’s apartment, keys jangling in his hands. It had been one full day since their return to the land of desert temperatures and tourists, so Jeff hoped he gave Kent and Kit enough time to catch up before he came over with the plan to finally talk things out with his friend. “Anyone here?” Jeff put his keys down on the kitchen counter as he made his way to the living room, where he found Kent sleeping soundly on the couch, with a white fluff ball curled up on his stomach, also dead to the world. 

_He’s so beautiful…._ Jeff thought as he let in a soft breath and let out a quiet sigh. Realizing how ridiculous he looked staring and sighing at his sleeping friend, Jeff quickly turned towards the kitchen. He gripped the countertop, bringing his head down to touch the cool marble surface. _I have to be more careful about what I think and do… at least until… until we talk._ Jeff thought about what he might say to Kent, how they could ease into the conversation. _Starting with “I can’t stop thinking about kissing you or I might be falling in love with you” is probably not the best way to go. What if I’m thinking about this all wrong? What if he’s not even interested in me… like that?_

Jeff was able to shake off his spiraling thoughts enough to start making lunch, quietly as to not disturb Kent and Kit’s nap. Just as he was straining out the pasta, Kent stepped into the kitchen, yawning. “Hmmm what’s happening here, some spaghetti?” Kent started to poke Jeff’s sides as he poured the sauce into their bowls. 

“Sto-ahaha-p! You’re gonna make me drop this!” Jeff laughed as he squirmed under Kent’s fingers. “Do you want your food or not, you menace!” 

“Ok, ok I’ll stop. I’ll be good, promise.” Kent even dropped his hands into his pockets. Jeff reached around to put the pot down, all while keeping his eyes on Kent suspiciously. As expected, as soon Jeff put the pot on the stovetop, Kent immediately lunged to once again attack Jeff’s sides. Jeff, anticipating the attack, grabbed Kent’s hands before they could strike. 

“Ah hA!” Jeff said triumphantly as he pulled Kent’s hands, and therefore Kent, closer to him, “I got you-” he broke off when he realized how close his face was to Kent’s. “Uhhh.” 

“Uhhh.” Kent agreed. 

They stared at each other for a few awkward, charged seconds, until Jeff quickly removed his hands to scratch the back of his head stiffly. “Uhh, lunch is ready?” 

“Right, yes. Perfect, uhhh thanks.” 

They moved the food over to the kitchen table to eat. The awkwardness of the moment dissipated quickly as they dug into the meal. 

“This is great, Jeff, I was starving!” Kent said through a full mouth, “Thanks, buddy, I mean it.” Jeff blushed under the praise. 

After the meal, Kent cleaned up while Jeff perused Netflix for something to watch, per Kent’s request. He pulled up “Kitten Rescuers” and kept it paused while Kent finished up in the kitchen. Kit had jumped back up on the couch to join Jeff in his lap, so he ran his fingers through her soft fur, baffled at how loud she could purr. Kit was still standing on Jeff’s lap, rubbing her face on his hand, when Kent joined them on the couch. “Hey pretty lady, any love for your dad over here?” Kent reached his hand out to join in the petting. 

“She’s so loud!” Jeff let his hand fall to his lap so Kent could take over. 

“C’mere, baby.” Kent said to Kit, holding his hand over his own lap. When she rubbed up against a chuckling Jeff instead of following Kent’s hand, Kent reached over to place her on his own lap. “There!” Kent looked up, beaming at Jeff. 

“Hmm well, maybe she just loves me more!” Jeff smirked when Kit immediately hopped back over to his own lap. 

“Uh! Kit! Why.” Kent dropped his head to lay on Jeff’s shoulder, staring at the fluff ball that betrayed him. “Well, at least give me a kiss, Kit.” Kent mumbled. Jeff felt his heart pound after hearing Kent say the word “kiss” and blushed, remembering his actually-talk-to-Kent-about-the-kissing plan. Kent bent forward to kiss Kit on the top of the head, but before he could successfully plant one on her, she backed up and jumped off the couch in the direction of her favorite sunny spot near the window. “Oh, Kit! Why!” Kent sighed dramatically, dropping the whole top half of his body to drape across Jeff’s lap. 

Jeff pat Kent’s shoulder and tried not to laugh, “There, there. You could always kiss me instead-” Jeff pulled his hand back, when he realized what he’d said. 

Kent sat up quickly, still keeping his hands on Jeff’s thigh. “Jeff.” 

“Kent....” Jeff kept eye contact as Kent narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Jeff… do you mean it?” 

“Oh, I mean,” sigh, “Like, yeah. Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Kent leaned forward, placing more weight onto Jeff’s thigh, and kissed him lightly on the lips. “There.” 

Jeff couldn’t help but smirk a little, tilting his head to the side, “Now, I know you can kiss me more than that,” he teased, with a little more confidence than he felt. 

“Oh, I _can_ , can I?” Kent teased back. 

Jeff dropped his smirk and let his eyes flicker down to Kent’s mouth for just a second, “Yeah. _Yes_.” He whispered more seriously. 

In one motion, Kent used his weight leaning on Jeff to swing himself forward to straddle Jeff’s legs and bring his hands up to hold Jeff’s face. Jeff’s eyes widened to the sudden movement, his hands coming up in surprise to Kent’s hips. He could feel Kent’s breath on his own lips and wanted to taste more. 

“Ok?” Kent’s voice was a whisper, barely audible. 

“Ok.” Jeff echoed similarly and let Kent’s lips finally reach his own. Jeff gasped at the sensation, allowing Kent a path further into his mouth to elicit more gasping breaths from Jeff. Jeff tightened his grip on the blond’s hips, letting his thumbs find their way under Kent’s shirt. Settling into his lap, Kent continued to kiss his friend. His hands couldn’t decide where to settle as they explored Jeff’s cheeks and ears and made their way around his hair and neck. 

Jeff’s mind was oversaturated with Kent Kent Kent as they kissed, the feeling of Kent’s tongue, the soft skin on Kent’s hips, the small breaths he took in and out in between kisses. _I could get used to this,_ was the only coherent thought that came through, _I could do this forever._ Jeff was starting to memorize details of Kent he hadn’t known about before, like the how the slight stubble around the blond’s mouth felt or the heat of Kent’s legs wrapped around his own. 

Kent kissed Jeff, hard, one more time, leaned back to take in a shaky breath, and settled his head back down onto Jeff’s shoulder with his face toward Jeff. Jeff opened his eyes briefly to see Kent’s chest rise and fall with more shuddering breaths. He closed his eyes again as he lay his own head partially on top of Kent’s and wrapped his arms around completely around the blond, pulling him closer. 

“Hey,” he sighed into Kent’s hair, “So, we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this... Kent/Jeff gives me LIFE. One more chapter to go! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments if you can! I'd love any feedback you've got ^_^


	6. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kent's birthday party and he's trying out a new outfit. Jeff has a lot of feelings about this.

“Yo, Cap! Come join this next game!” Scraps yells out from the pool, obnoxiously waving a volleyball through the air. 

“Maybe in a bit,” Kent yells back, carrying a tray of assorted meats to the grill, “Gotta make sure all these boys are fed!”

“Oh, honey, you shouldn’t be doing any of this heavy lifting,” Scraps’ girlfriend Camilla said, taking the tray from him, “It’s your birthday, you should just be enjoying yourself.” 

“I _am_ enjoying myself,” Kent lightly hip-checked her as she started grilling, “Besides, it’s _America’s_ birthday, first and foremost.” He leaned on a nearby pool chair, sliding his sunglasses into his hair as he watched nearly half of his teammates devolve into what looked more like wrestling than volleyball. “Well, I’m glad these morons are enjoying my new pool.”

Kent had just finished moving in to his new house, all set with a pool, basement for working out, and plenty of space to build cat climbing shelves. If it also just so happened to have plenty of space for a certain someone to move in, well, that’s just a bonus. Someday, maybe. It’s always good to plan for the future. _That’s not a thought I’d think I’d have so often, planning for the future._ Kent thought back to Jeff and his first real conversation regarding their relationship. 

_”Hey, so, we should talk”_

Kent always knew Jeff was braver than him, more aware of both of their emotions and desires. Jeff had said he was proud of Kent, though, that day when Kent opened up. 

_”Yeah, we should. But… I don’t think I could handle hearing anything, like, that you just see me as a friend… or something. Obviously, you are allowed to feel whatever you feel…”_

_“Kent, I don’t. I mean! I don’t_ just _see you as a friend, I think. I mean… I wanna be more than that.”_

__They had talked quite a bit that day and kissed quite a bit more, to both of their satisfaction, and to Kit’s annoyance when she did want attention again. Jeff opened up about his feelings for Kent, and his worries about how it would affect their working relationship. Kent opened up about his fears regarding his one and only trash fire disaster of a relationship and how he would want to do better with Jeff. He also admitted to enough feelings to want to try though, but both agreed to wait until after playoffs were over to have a more serious discussion about… relationship status-ness.

Since the season ended, however, Kent has been dreading this conversation. He’s thoroughly enjoyed the increase of physical affection between the two, as well as the near-nightly cuddling sessions, however, he can’t stop the fears and doubts. _What if he’s changed his mind and thinks it’s too risky? What if he just wants us to be… friends?_

_______________

Jeff was _supposed_ to be bringing the cut-up fruit out to the pool side table for everyone to enjoy before the burgers were done, in fact, he almost made it outside, carrying the tray and all. But then he saw Kent leaning against the poolside chair, looking like _that_ , and he had to immediately turn back inside to the kitchen for another breather. 

_Why_ today _of all days did he have to be wearing THAT outfit?_ Jeff smacked his head down on his arm resting on the kitchen countertop. 

It was fine earlier in the day when they were setting up for the party, Kent was in his usual off-season summer attire of basketball shorts and a tank top. He looked _good_ , gorgeous, even. But _now_? Jeff had one of those 90’s movies slow motion moments, when the love interest walks out all glammed up and the protagonist can only stand there and drool, when Kent walked out of his bedroom dressed like _that_. Just a crop top would be fine, probably something that Jeff could handle, but a PINK crop top, covered in cats, with mid-thigh lace-trimmed jean shorts?? Jeff could not breathe.  


He also didn’t get a chance to put even one hand on Kent, since Scraps and Camilla were at the door not a second later. 

________

Kent felt _good_ today. It’s his birthday, he’s surrounded by all his friends and teammates that enjoy celebrating him, and he feels good in this outfit, damn it. He was pretty self-conscious about it when he first put it on, but as soon as he had made Jeff literally speechless, he was just excited. None of his teammates commented or even gave him odd looks, so it must not be too out of character for him. Camilla and some of the other significant others’ had asked him where he got his shorts, but otherwise Jeff had the strongest reaction. 

Speaking of that dork of a man… Kent hadn’t seen him in a while. Kent nodded to Camilla, still working at the grill, and headed inside. He found Jeff basically draped over the kitchen counter, but hadn’t noticed Kent slip into the kitchen. Jeff’s flannel and hat were also draped on a barstool as Kent walked in. On instinct, he replaced the sunglasses on top of his head with Jeff’s hat and slid on the flannel. 

“Hey there, tiger.” Kent slid down to lay his head next to Jeff’s. 

“Oh!” Jeff tilted his head to look at his intruder, “Hey, kitten.” 

“Wanna go upstairs?” 

“Oh! Uh. I mean.” Jeff stood up all the way, Kent following. “Well. I mean… the party?” 

“...Will go on without us for a few minutes… c’mon, buddy.” Kent tugged Jeff by the wrist up to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

Kent laid down on the bed letting the hat fall off behind him. He smiled up at Jeff, who stayed standing awkwardly, and pat the space next to him. 

“C’mon, I won’t bite! If you don’t want, I mean.” Kent smile turned mischievous. 

“You sure?” Jeff still looked nervous. He hadn’t really spent much time in Kent’s bedroom before, all previous affectionate encounters had been mostly on the couch. 

“Come here will you? You look like you’re going to burst!” 

Jeff carefully got onto the bed, onto his side facing Kent, but kept his arms crossed. 

“Hey,” Kent whispered, running a hand through Jeff’s hair, “You’re good, Jeff. You’re okay. Let’s just lay here for a couple minutes, we’ll be back down in plenty of time to grab some grub. You just look like you need a break, huh?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I just… well… normally when I’m at your place, I can, you know, touch you? Whenever. But everyone’s here? And it’s different, I feel like I have to… hold back.” 

“You wanna touch me?” Kent’s face burned as he said those words. “Err, I mean. Yeah, you can.” 

Jeff took in a breath and reached out for Kent’s other hand, running his fingers against  
the lines and calluses. “Kent… I need… uhh.” Jeff laughed nervously. 

“Need what?” 

“I don’t know… sorry.” Jeff pulled his hand back against his own chest and couldn’t look at Kent. 

“Ok, baby, tell you what.” Kent sat up and slipped out of Jeff’s flannel, placing it next to Jeff’s hat, “We’ll leave these here. And, after the party, we can come right back up here and see what you need, ok? There’s no rush. But we do have a party to get back to.” Kent rubbed Jeff’s shoulder as he sat up too. 

“Ok, good plan,” he agreed sheepishly. 

_____________

The rest of the party went by in a blur of food, drinks, and games. Kent closed the door after the last large group of his teammates left for the night, leaving just Scraps and Camilla. He hip checked Scraps and Jeff in the kitchen as they were putting away the last of the leftovers, and made his way out to where Camilla was lounging by the poolside. 

“You know you can’t get your tan on out here when it’s dark out, right?” 

Camilla yawned and smacked the side of Kent’s arm, “What do I care about getting my tan on? C’mon. What about you, you didn’t get burned today didja?” She poked his nose as if she could feel a sunburn. “And what about here,” She poked the little bit of midriff that showed under his crop top. 

“No, haha! No, stop!” He laughed and covered his middle from the attack. 

“Seriously though,” She stood up, fixing out her own shirt. “That outfit is straight fire, Parse. Your boy blushes every time he looks at you, which is constantly.” 

_The outfit, huh?_ Kent thought mischievously, _Is that why he’s been weird all day?_

“Didn’t think I’d notice? You know, I thought Tyler was hiding something. But seeing you and Jeff today, you guys are together, right? I mean, now that I see it, I can’t stop seeing it.” 

“Uh. I mean, maybe we have some details to work out…” Kent tugged at the bottom of his shirt. “We made Scraps swear to secrecy though, don’t blame that on him!” 

Camilla threw her arm around Kent’s shoulders as she walked the two of them inside, “Oh honey, no worries about that. And you know I won’t say anything to anyone, right?” 

“Who you calling honey, honey?” Scraps found the two of them, faking punches to Kent’s stomach, then kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. “I think it’s time we head out, what d’ya say?” 

“Sounds good, better let these two have some alone time!” Camilla said as she waved goodbye to Kent and Jeff. Scraps looked at her surprised and she whispered something in his ear as they left. 

Kent turned to Jeff, who had his eyebrow raised at him, “Well?” 

_________________

Kent found himself in the same position he had earlier in the day, lying on his own bed, with the love of his life standing awkwardly beside him, arms crossed.

“Jeff.” 

“Ok, ok.” Jeff slipped off his shoes and slipped into bed. “Do we need to, should we, talk maybe?” 

“Sure, if that’s what you need.” Kent said gently, placing one hand on Jeff’s bicep. 

“I have to admit, though, I’m uhhh little distracted right now,” Jeff laughed, bringing his head down to kiss Kent’s fingers lightly. 

“Oh really? What’s so distracting?” 

“You are a tease! Look at you. You’re literally torturing me.” Jeff said laughing, turning to bury his face in the bed. 

Kent laughed as well, reaching over to pull Jeff’s face back up, “Look, look.” He lay all the way onto his back and laced his fingers behind his head. “Jeff, you can look all you want. You can touch me, you can do whatever you want. I’m yours, okay?” 

Jeff took in a shaky breath, moving his eyes carefully over Kent’s body laid out for him. He took in Kent’s long, muscled legs, the soft lacey lining of his shorts, the unbelievable lines of abs that show in his midriff, his chest rising and falling, landing finally on Kent’s fond and open face. Jeff placed a hand on Kent’s chest and moved closer. After clearing his throat, he said “Really? Like, really, really?” 

“Really, really. I’m yours, all yours.” 

Jeff surged up to kiss him then, letting all his emotions and desires pour through to Kent. He kissed his lips several times, taking a moment to relax into Kent’s space. Jeff then moved around to kiss Kent’s face and down to his neck where he stayed for a while. Kent, unable to stay still, brought his hands to clutch at Jeff’s hair as his neck was caressed and kissed. _Maybe he’ll leave a mark..._ Kent thought vaguely, though he was quickly unable to form any other coherent thoughts. He relished in the feeling of Jeff’s mouth at his neck for a while, but tugged Jeff back up to him when he needed to feel his mouth on his again. As they kissed again, Jeff’s hands found their way around Kent’s body; one on his stomach that made its way up and under Kent’s shirt, and one to feel the soft lace at the bottom of his shorts, once the two had turned on their sides. 

“Hey,” Kent panted out an inch from Jeff, “Do you,” kiss kiss, “want to take my top off? It’s…” kiss kiss, “Basically off anyway.” 

Jeff pulled back a little to look down at the shirt wrinkled in his hand, “Uhhh…” he was all he managed to get out. 

Kent laughed and returned to kissing the other man. “Can’t decide, huh?” 

“Uh-nuh” Jeff said incoherently against his lips. 

Kent laughed again, rolling them over and situating himself on top of Jeff. Jeff looked up at him for a second, out of sorts, reaching around to explore where his hands could go in the new position. Kent enjoyed the feeling of hands running over the back of his legs, his ass, his back. He pulled away from Jeff to make the decision for the both of them to take off the top that was crumpled up near his neck anyway. 

Kent kissed Jeff, hard, full of desire and passion, “Hey,” he breathed out, laying his body down completely on Jeff’s, “Touch me.” 

“Hmmm….”  
______________________

Jeff settled in under the covers, holding a naked Kent Parson to his chest after shutting off the bedroom light. “Hey, kitten,” he said into Kent’s hair. 

“Hey, tiger.” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!!! I had a lot of fun putting my thoughts into writing, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> p.s. I wasn't about to try my hand at smut just now, but feel free to fill in the dots however you want, hahaha.


End file.
